strength and imortality
by kakashi'scherryblossom24
Summary: war has been declared by two oposing groups of akatsuki.will the originals emerge victoriuos or be slaugthered in foreign country. pairing a lot of deisaku towards the end and slight itasaku.
1. Chapter 1

Strength and Imortality 

Prolouge

**Disclaimer :I don't own naruto.hehe don't hurt me but this just a prologe of the characters realationship to each other. As it is a big part of the story . I thought I would put it first but I promise the action starts in chapter 1 . and not to toot my own horn but I plan to make this one epic**

**It had been two years since our favorite cherry blossom joined the band of criminals known as the Akatsuki. At the age of 23 she had grown so much from the little she use to be. Her hair was to the back of her knees , she had curves that would make men drool, her strength and medical skills were now at Sanin level.Even though she had reached the peak of her strength she still had one weekness.**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**The two had strangely enough started a relationship shortly after she joined the group. Itachi found him self attracted to her strength and beautiful green eyes that always seem to captivate him. As for Sakura she was attracted to his oh so handsome features and the things he could do to her body made her fell like she was on cloud nine, but as the days progressed Sakura grew closer and closer to the rest of the men and Itachi grew more and more possessive. Especially around a certain blounde Akatsuki member**

**Deidara ( now on special ops team)**

**Dei's team had been classified special ops after their ordeal with the Sand Kazekage. Shortly after they found the puppet master barley alive and some how manged to revive him which only signified that the two were indeed strong enough to be classified special ops. See it seems that mr elite ninja Deidara also had a thing for the cherry blossom. You could find that the two were inseperable when in close proximity to one another. Little did the two know that one S class mission would bring them a lot closer.**

**Oh and if any body knows how to update chapters please tel ok. Screams and doges shoes thrown because of lame prolouge. Hehe again sorry but I had to . don't for get action starts next chapters and I love you guys!!!!!!!!!11**


	2. Chapter 2

Strength and Imortality Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

**Ok so here it the chapter where it actually starts getting interesting.**

**Chapter 1 the mission**

**It was 5 :00 in the mourning Sakura woke up by some one rudely banging on the door to her room in Akatsuki head quarters. Sea foam eyes stared at the black door in hopes the rude person would go away. Finally after having enough of whoever it was Sakura stormed to the door unlocked it and flung it open. A shark like man just stared at the disheveled woman with a wide ruefull grin plastered on his face. " Nice to see your finally awake blossom" Kisame said while chuckling.**

**The kunoich narrowed her eyes at the shark like man. " The mission what is it?" Sakura asked with an irritated look on her face. Kisame just stood looking at her stuned for a moment ' how did she know, but then again Sakura has always been the brightest out of us'. He didn't care he was going to ask anyway. " How did you know that's what I came for?". The pink haired woman now stared at him like he was an idiot. "O f course that why you came no one dares wake me up at the crack of dawn unless it 's important. So whats the mission salmon kun." Sakura's turned from annoyed to playfull all of a sudden and he knew she was only joking.**

**After all Sasori, Tobi, and kasame took it upon them selves to give her the little sister label shortly after she arrived. She could swear that sometimes they were worse then Naruto. They had infact intervened on several occasions when she was about face battle and it annoyed her to no end.**

Flash back 

Sakura stood in front of 30 anbu elite all holding shuriken and kunai. Just as the pink haired woman was about to do her ' sakura shadow wind jutsu' a blur of red and black swept in front of her. Samehada came down on them hard and left none alive in its wake.she could still see his toothy grin. "Can't have my lil sis in trouble now can I".

End flash back

**Pink hair swayed behind the woman as she strolled past Kisame. With one look over her shoulder he knew she was silently telling him to fallow.**

**Akatsuki Meeting room**

**Sakura and Kisame stepped into the dark moist cave noticing the rest of the group already hiding in the shadows. Sakura quickly took her spot in between Deidara and Itachi. Before anyone could greet the other the leader took this time to speak.**

"**Now that you're all here we can get this over with." Piercing red eyes searches the crowd looking for anyone who dared interject .Seeing as how no one had any objections he continued. "As you all know there have been suspicions that Akatsuki in steal have picked up Orochimarus experiments and plan to further them.T he mission is simple Itachi Sakura you two will head this one". **

**Both the mentioned looked at each other then simply nodded telling leader to go on. " Itachi your are to take Sakura under the guise of a geisha girl as a piece offering to the leader there. This way it will be easier for you to gather information. Sasori and Deidara will fallow as back up if anyone should try anything you are to assassinate them imeediatly. The rest of you will gather information here . Dismissed" and with that everyone bowed and made their way silently out of the cave.**

**Outside Akatsuki gates **

**Eight men stood silently outside the Akatsuki head quarters each waiting for the arrival of their favorite cherry blossom.**

**Eight pairs of eyes stared in amazement at the gracefull beauty that made her way out of the gates. Sakuras hair was up in a fancy bun held together with black chop sticks pastel pink strands framed the side of her silky face. She had on light make up and her kimono was pale green with sakura leaves on it, her obi was a dark shade of pink and was tied tightly around her waist. The men couldn't move they couldn't breath at the sight of such beauty. Sakura spoke gently taking them out of there revere " Well boys are we going to stare at each other all day or are we going to get this over with." And with that they separated on their missions**


	3. Chapter 3

Strength and Immortality Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'thinking' "talking" To the guys that gave me reviews thank you ( tear tear) they were so beautiful. I love ita/saku and dei/saku as well. I had first intended to only update chaps every week but I had so much of the story already in my head that I had to write it down as soon as possible. Well on to chapter 3 Chapter 3: abduction of the cherry blossom 

**Three men in large cloaks with red clouds led by a beautiful geisha girl made their way silently through the streets of the hidden mist village. Tonight they would sleep in the closest inn and head out on a ferry ride to the country of steal. Itachi and Sasori went inside to secure a room while Sakura stood at the entrance watching two children playing happily. One a boy about seven with short blonde hair and grey eyes the girl she presumed was his sister because she was just a little young with same hair and eyes .It appeared they were playing a game of tag. A strong hand rested on her shoulder the kunoichi turned to look into a bright blue eye. **

"**Sakura we should get going the others are waiting." The sound of his deep masculine voice always made her week at the knees but right now she just wanted to enjoy the sight her eyes had rested on. "I'll be there in a minute…yeah". W ith that she gave him a warm smile and walked over to the playing children. Deidara couldn't suppress his own smile as he fallowed his comrades inside. **

**As Sakura made her way to the children she noticed they suddenly had horrified looks on their faces. The pink haired woman didn't even get a word of comfort to the children in before she was knocked unconscious from behind. The children quickly ran away from the scene they just witnessed.**

**A tall bald man with green scale like skin an akatsuki cloak and amber eyes was holding the pink haired in what appeared to be a clawed hand. You would think by one look of this man he was Orochimaru himself except this man was much taller had no hair and a very muscular physique.In a flash he was gone with the still unconscious woman in his arms.**

**The inn in mist:**

" **It's been two hours where the hell is she..yeah" Deidara yelled as hit the wall hard forming a small hole. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone now the love of his lifewas god only knows where with god only knows who. The thought of some low life putting his hands on her was enough to make his stomach queasy. 'wherever you are now I hope your safe my blossom..yeah'. The blonde rose from seat with a saddened expression on his face . " I'm going out for a while ..yeah". Two sharingan eyes glared at him as he walked out the door.**

**Akatsuki head quarters inn steal:**

**Pale green eyes woke to the sounds of somebody shuffling paper next to her. She could barley see and her head hurt like hell. As everything slowly came into focus she realized she was naked and strapped to a gurny. The room around her was musty a little table lay next to her full of what seemed to be medical scalpels but they they were bloody. Panic struck her hard as she frantically looked herself over. The kunoichi's eyes widened at a big gash going all the way across her groin. She quickly regained her resolve closed her eyes and did an internal exam of herself what she found made her blood boil. She was missing her uterus. **

**Voices were heard down the hall from the room that the pink haired kunoichi was left in. Sakura closed her eyes and gathered chakra to her hand forming a tiny kunai. She silently cut her binds then lay stiffly on the gurny so they wouldn't notice. Two men entered the room chatting about what appeared to be a mission. " Yeah those stupid akatsuki in stone won't know what hit them"a raspy voice said . "When do we infiltrate the compound?' asked the other man in low voice. " It's in the mission scroll on the table by the girl.". Sakura could hear slow foot steps coming her way when they stopped right beside her she took this as her chance . Grabbing the mans arm tightly she pumped chakra to her fist and punched a hole right through his gut. Swiftly grabbing the scroll in his hand she stood only to doge a foot that swung at her face. Fast as lightning she was behind the cloaked man snapping his neck. Last thing she did was put his cloak and hat on shoved the scroll in her pocket then silently made her way through the compound to the exit.**

"**Well that was easy" none of the other members even gave her a glance as she walked through the compound and out the gates. She made a few hand seals "Kage bushin no jutsu" a clone of sakura appeared beside her. She sent her copy to her teammates . ' if they knew what had happened they would surley freak.' With chakra pumping to her feet she made her way back to her base "leader will definatley need to be informed of this"**

**ok guys so there is chapter 3 . chap 4 will prob take a couple of days .apologizes for always ending on a cliffy. Oh next chap dei/saku fluffiness with a lilttle I tachi jealousy. Please review constructive critism is welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Strength and Immortality Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Ok you guys I plan on making this one at least 15 chapters long. I just hope you guys can bare with me till then. But your sweeties so I know you will. On to chap 4 'thinking' "speaking" Chapter 4: Escape and betrayal 

**Sakura raced from oak tree to oak tree in hopes that she would soon find the dock and a boat. The pink-headed woman hated this country every house was reinforced with steal not to mention there were loud construction sites everywhere. There wasn't many forest and the ones that was there were dense with hardly any trees. A sudden jolt of pain in her abdomen caused the woman almost to fall out of the tall tree she was in. Knee length pastel pink hair cascaded around the woman like a cotton candy blanket. Images of a dimly lit musty room and her laying naked on a gurney filled her head.**

**Sakura hadn't even taken the time to heal her self since her ordeal. 'Now is a good a time as any' she thought. Sea foam eyes closed in concentration while she scanned her inner body to asses the total damage. It seemed that the had replaced the organ the took with what appeared to be that of a large snake. ' No this can't be the only one capable of summoning a snake that size would be Orochimaru, but how he 's dead'. It was true Akatsuki had assinated the two a long time ago. Sakura had watched as the life seeped away from her long ago love she didn't even bat an eyelash for he had become a monster far worse then the snake sanin.**

**Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a blur of something black and red that wised by her head. She froze " They couldn't have found me" her thoughts halted ounce again for what now stood before her took her breath away. There was Deidara in all his glory standing before her with a very bad look of concern plastered on his face. Strong arms pulled the girl into a bone-crushing embrace. The man started shaking in her arms. **

"**Don't you ever do that to me again …yeah"**

**he pulled her away from him a little to look at her face a single finger stroked her cheek then pushed a stray hair behind her ear.**

" **I thought I lost you …yeah" sea foam met crystal blue then the unexpected happened he captured her lips with his. Sakura knew she had been secretly wanting this but she never thought it would happen. His hand slid across her cheek and found rest in her hair as he leaned to deepen the kiss, but the he heard a cry and found Sakura hunched over wincing in pain. O k now he was really concerned. **

" **Sakura what the hell happened to you?"**

**Sea foam eyes looked up at the man kneeling before her and answered through clenched teeth.**

" **We need to get to headquarters now. The other group Is plotting to take us down soon.. leader needs to be informed."**

**Shaky fingers reached into her pocket to pull out the other teams mission scroll. A lone blue eye widened as it read the scroll. Without another word Dei took some clay out of his pocket molded a bird. After the little clay bird came to life in his hand he sent it away with the scroll to the others. The mission had been compromised and they needed to go to base imediatley.**

**The inn in mist:**

**Kisame and Sasori sat a small round table in their room drinking sake both exchanging worried glances at the other. In their two years of knowing the woman she had never pulled a stunt like this. Itachi was the first to break the silence.**

" **Sakura is a very capable kunoichi I do not think she would come to harm." **

**. The words that came out of his mouth left the two stunned. They knew that he was just as concerned as they if any one touched her the Uchiha would rip them apart for sure. Sharingan eyes narrowed at a figure of a clay bird that had pirched itself on the window sill. The shark like man stood from his seat glaring at what had caught his friends attention 'this was worse then they thought' . Kisame gingerly took the scroll from the bird and opened it slowly. Blue fingers clenched around the parchment about ripping it to shreds.**

"**We have to report to headquarters a.s.a.p"**

**Somewhere in the village of stone**

**Madara leader of the Akatsuki in Stone stood in his garden at the base starring at a patch of Dahlia's when he heard two people call out frantically to him. 'sigh couldn,t this have waited till later. Madara walked down a long hall way to see Deidara and Sakura propped against a wall. From the looks of them they had traveled nonstop. **

" **Why are you here you have a mission?" madara asked his voice laced with irritation.**

**Sakura was panting so hard she could barley speak after several minutes she finally stared him in the eyes with determination and spoke.**

"**Akatsuki in Steal are coming …they want a war"**

**I know your going to kill to much suspense right. Please forgive me I had to . the next couple of chapters will be fillers. You know Sakura needs time to heal and the rest need to formulate a plan to battle the other team. Thank you guys so much for reading till next time. Oh and to chaos blossom and animefreakazoid thanx for the reviews you guys are great. I just hope I will continue to meet your standards**


	5. Chapter 5

Strength and Immortality Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Here we are yet again with another chap of the story. Oh you guys go to  type Akatsuki in the search engine the go to page 3. the first and third pics are of guys from the Akatsuki in steal. Any way on with the show Chapter 5: The proposition 

**Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously at the statement his secound in command just made, but now was not the time to indulge in fits of anger.**

"**Deidara Sakura needs rest take her to her quarters …tell her to report directly to me as soon as she has revived." Leader told him in dead serious tone.**

**Dei stood up on shaky legs and picked the woman up bridal then swiftly carried her to her room. He noticed when he got to his room that she had already fallen asleep in his arms. 'God she is beautiful' he thought as he gently lay her under the covers on his bed. The blonde stared at her for moment her long pastel hair pooled on the entire bed causing a blanket of pink. Her breathing was steady and he watched her chest rise and fall before his eyes settled on her silky face making a decision he bent over her form and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. As he lingered there over her a strong hand brushed her hair to the side then he spoke softly in her ear.**

"**You'll be safer in my room .. don't worry till all this is over I will not leave your side my love…yeah" he retracted his form from her and made his way to the couch on the other side of the room to his couch for he needed rest as well.**

**A small smile played on the pink haired womans lips. That day she dreamed of a blue eye and blonde hair.**

**Outside the village of stone**

**Three pairs of legs made their way swiftly through the rocky cliffs. Kisame hadn't said a word of what was on the scroll. This only made the Uchiha annoyed with every passing second. Then again he wasn't one to question his friends motives if he was silent it was for a reason. Sencing the urgency in his friends steps the sharingan user picked up his pace his last thoughts were on a certain cherry blossom and ripping apart any one who dared touch her.**

**Akatsuki head quarters**

**It was now midnight the moon shown brightly through the trees the only sounds that were was crickets and branches swaying gently in the breeze. Sea foam eys flutterd open to look at their surroundings. Her eyes caught site of a fugure sleeping soundly on the couch the girl couldn't suppress the smile that crept on her face. She wanted to walk over embrace him let him know that everything was going to be ok but right now she had a mission of her own. Find the leader and ask a favor.**

**Sakura found him easily. The tall mysterious man was staring into his garden as usual. That's were he always went to think. She didn't even get a step before the leader turned around to greet her. A smirk on his lips**

"**Ah I see the cherry blossom is rested …I am glad" Sakura simply nodded and Madara smiled **

" **Good now lets go to my office and chat shall we" slinder fingers wrapped around her shoulder in a flash they were in his office. Sakura never was sure of her relationship with the leader. After she was the one who figured out how to bring sound to its knees the leader had made her his second in command. Saying she had the makings of greatness. This of course did not go well with the Uchiha after all he was now replaced as leaders favorite. Then as time progressed the became close friends he would confied in her and her in him. ' yeah that was it close friends'.**

" **Sakura I want a full report on what happened to the mission". The leaders husky voice broke her from her thoughts. A determined look came over Sakuras face as she began to tell him of her capture, what happened when she woke up, the scroll, and her escape. By the end of her story the leaders sharp red eyes had widened considerably. It was not like Sakura to get captured so easily. Her next words however didn't shock him at all.**

" **I have a favor to ask of you" A small chuckle left Madaras lips as he looked at her.**

"**And that would be?"**

" **I want the bastard who did this to me in the arena when he is found"**

**B y the seriousness in her tone he knew she wanted vengeance. He had to think about this. Leader knew of the man she spoke he was vicious ruthless killer with ¾ of the snake bijuu in him. When they had first the demon it was to be sealed inside of Orochimaru but at the time Madara was trying to reach a piece agreement with the group from steal. So they made a deal Orochimaru would get a fourth of the demons soul and a man named Sakiro would get the rest. N ow though they had breeched the agreement and wanted war. Thinking quickly he came up with an idea.**

" **Y ou will meet him in the arena under one condition… when he is dead his bijuu will be sealed inside of you."**

**Sakuras eyes widened she would have to become a jinchuriki she had already seen what it did to Naruto and Gaara now she was to become one. Her eyes then narrowed to slits of anger she didn't care the woman would do anything to make that bastard pay. Sea foam eyes focused back on the man before her as she spoke.**

"**Deal"**

**thanks to gelayel who review all my chaps so far. That ones for you.keep the reviews coming . thanx again so long till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

Strength and Immortality Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. To those who reviewed yes sakura demon is a snake, but I don't plan to make her look to much like one. Oh and the site to find the pics of the guys from Akatsuki in steal are at put Akatsuki and go to page 3 they are the first and 3rd pics. Now again on to the show. Warning a lil bit of a lemon 

**Chapter 6: confession**

**Deidara woke to the sound of humming coming from somewhere in the room. Looking around the room he saw something he didn't expect. His pink haired cherry blossom was humming softly to her self while making his bed. Sakura turned to brush off the side off the bed when her back hit a tall muscular form. She felt his body vibrate as he let out a small chuckle.**

"**Having fun …yeah"**

**Sakura closed her eyes to relish in the sound of his voice and the feel of his body around her. She had always know she had feeling for him genuine feelings to . Dei had always been there for her making her laugh , cheering her up when she was down. He was her rock the one she could go to for anything. Of course she knew he loved her you would be an idiot not to know. The way he looked at her with so much care it was heart warming. Sakura lastly knew that when she was around him it wasn't a crush like Sasuke or even lust like Itachi no this was something more something much more. With everything going on recently and his close proximity she couldn't take it anymore she had have him now. Sakura was tired of having everything good slip through her hands. **

**The pink headed woman turned around slowly to stare into his lone blue eye. Feminine hands stroked his cheek gently. Deidara heart stopped at that moment the woman he had falling for was touching him softly not to mention the intensity in her eyes could melt the iciest heart. That's when it happened she spoke the words he so longed to hear from her.**

" **Dei I love you"**

**Had he heard her correctly this had to be a dream this couldn't be happening. The woman he loved so much had actually returned his feelings. What a minute what about Itachi she was his woman what would he do if he found out about this, him and sakura would surley die. After that thought Itachi or anything else didn't matter anymore because he could feel lips her lips pressed against his. A smirk played on the blondes face before he murmured.**

"**I love you to" with that he put all his pent up passion into the kiss. He had waited so long for this moment and the blonde Akatsuki member was not about to let it pass.**

**A red headed man stood outside of Deidara's door with a slightly shocked look on his face. Sasori and the others had just returned and he had gone to check on his partner . The red head stopped himself at the door when heard Sakuras voice and what she said. A small chuckle left his lips ' I see you finally won your prize friend… don't worry this I will keep to myself'. Sasori retreated from the door to go to his own room all the while a wide grin was on his face.**

**Sakura moaned softly as Deidara began kissing her neck. His strong hands had discarded both their clothes moments ago now they were bare making out on his bed. Dei stopped kissing the pink headed for moment to look into her pale green eyes.**

"**Ready"**

"**As I'll ever be" she replied with a warm smile on her lips. Dei laced his fingers in hers and thrust into her hard. Sakura let out a loud moan as she arched her back into him. After this Dei went as slow as possible relishing in the feel of her around him. He had always wanted their first time to be soul stealing with a night of sensual passion. It was nearly sunrise when the two reached their climax. Deidara let his arm slid around her waist and feel asleep with his love in his arms. The blonde last thoughts were she was now his , he was , and he would die before he let anyone take that away especially one Itachi uchiha**

**I know a short chapter with lots of dei saku fluff but I just love the pair so much. The next chapters will be more action packed and don't worry there will be a lot of moments with the rest of the Akatsuki. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions just review k.**


	7. Chapter 7

Strength and Imortality 

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto.ok guys now that I got the mushy stuff out of the way back to the action.

Chapter 7: possessive desires 

**It was mid day when all the members of Akatsuki were summoned to a council meeting. Leader stood at the head of the cave staring at his underlings. He had made a deal with Sakura and now it was time for him to fulfill his half of the bargain.**

"**You are all wondering why you were summoned here right?" **

**Nine figures stood in the darkness simply nodding their answer. Taking this as his cue the leader continued.**

" **You are here for a mission… find and capture one Sakiro Mohime. He is the snake jinchurik it should not be hard to find him. He is also rumored to be abducting civilians from mist . I suggest that is where you look."**

**One blue eye widened as two sharingan eyes narrowed with realization' this must be the man that abducted Sakura'. Before the anger even had time to settle in the leader spoke his finall words.**

" **He is to be brought To me _alive_ …. Dismissed."**

**Itachi and Deiadara was absolutely seething with anger. How could the leader expect for them not to rip the man to shreds once they found him. This was the man who took their cherry blossom and did god only knows what to her while she was there. The only solice they had was to know that Sakura had also gotten close to the leader and what ever he had planned for the man was probably far worse then what they could do.**

**Sakuras room**

**Sakura was staring out the window of her room watching the leaves blow in the wind when she heard her door open an soft foot steps tred across the floor. Strong arms slid around her waist warm breath faned against her skin.**

" **Deidara you shouldn't worry im fi.."**

**that was all the cherry blossom managed to get before the figure behind her grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall hard. She could barely breath what the hell happened Dei had never acted this way before , but when she opened her eyes to get a good look at him she cringed in horror. This wasn't Deidara it was I ..itachi trying to choke the life out of her.**

" **NEVER FORGET WHO YOU BELONG TO" **

**The Uchiha yelled at her as he watched the pink haired woman struggle to breath. Finally releasing his grasp on her she fell to the floor in heap gasping for air. The raven haired mans cloak swayed behind when he turned to make his way for the door.**

" **W where are y..you going?"Sakura managed to choke out between shallow breaths. The uchiha turned his head slightly and looked at her mischievously .**

"**I have business to take care of" and with that he disappeared.**

**Akatsuki training grounds**

**Sasori dogged as one of Deidaras exploding birds flew at him. The puppet master just smirked when one of his puppets caught the blonde of guard and cut his leg a little bit. **

"**You will never understand true art my friend"**

" **Those grotesque dolls are not art ..yeah"**

**The remaining Akatsuki members had been training ever since leader dismissed them. After all if they were to take down an Akatsuki jinchuriki without killing him they would need to be in top shape. Deidara was fighting Sasori, Kisame was fighting tobi with ease , hidan was fighting his partner and zetsu. Deidara was about to launch a punch at Sasori's puppet when th eraven haired Uchiha stepped in the way.**

" **Today Deidara will train with me" Itachi's smooth voice cut through the air like a knife an left no room for questioning. Sasori eyed the man for a minute . Figuring it was best not to intervene The puppet master called to the rest of the group to stand aside so the two would have ample room to battle. Deidara let a mischevious smirk play on his lips as he watched the other mebers scramble to stand by the wall so they could watch and be out of the way.**

" **Finally decided to come out and play huh Itachi.. good I ve been waiting long enough for this ..yeah"**

**In a flash Itachi appeared behind the placing a well aimed kick at his spine that sent him flying across training ground.**

"**You should not touch what doesn't belong to you" Sharingan eyes narrowed dangerously at the chuckle that came from the blond.**

" **Funny I don't think that is for you to decide…yeah"**

**Itachi was furious now quick as lightning he was in front of Dei sending another series of kicks into his abdomen causing him to spit up blood. Deidara clenched his teeth while he stood slowly on shacking legs he had enough now it was time to show the sharingan master that he was no weakling. The blonds face became determined as he formed a few hand seals.**

"**doton:shinjuu zansho no jutsu" The blond said through clenched teeth as he disappeared into the ground. Itachi smirked evily how stupid was Deidara of course he could see right through the jutsu with his sharingan. Itachi quickly punched the ground hard grabbing hold of an arm and dragging Deidara to the surface or so he thought. The Deidara in his grasp puffed into smoke as a hard punch landed on the side of the Uchihas face and sent him sailing into a wall.**

"**It seems Deidara made a clone while under ground to distract Itachi." Sasori said with a wide grin on his face. Kisame just chuckled softly.**

"**Maybe he isn't as stupid as we thought"**

**The blond explosives master towered over the raven haired man with a satisfied evil smirk on his face.**

"**We have a mission tomorrow I suggest you get some sleep…Yeah" and with that he walked away leaving behind a half unconious pissed off uchiha.**

**Hidden village of mist**

**Two golden eyes stared at their next **

**Target a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes.**

"**Oh tonight is going to be fun indeed"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well that is it for this chapter thanx to all you guys who reviewed if the story gets to boring or you have any suggestions as what you would like see happen just review ok, thanx again and bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto.

C**hapter 8 steal and the betrayal**

**West side of the village of mist**

**Itachi was absolutely livid as he paced back and fourth in his room at the inn. The whole group of Akatsuki had gone to the village to find the perpetrator that took their cheery blossom. Itachi had stayed in his room to think while the others scouted the area. His thoughts kept circling around the blonde Akatsuki member and the pink haired kunoichi.**

**Not only had Sakura betrayed his trust by fraternizing with another man , butsaid man had beaten him in a spar. Oh he would make them pay for what they did and he would enjoy every minute of it to. With that last thought buzzing in his head the raven haired man took his cloak from the bed post it was hanging on and headed out the door to put his plan into place.**

**Deidara found him self in an odd position tied tightly to a huge oak tree in the outskirts of the village. Kisame and Sasori thought it best to tie him up so that when their target was captured the blonde wouldn't tear him to shreds. Deidara had been in a mad tirad every since they left head quarters three days ago and the two couldn't take it anymore. They needed the man alive by the leaders orders and with the overly angered blonde on the loose the mission would be compromised.**

**Kisame let a small chuckle escape his lips as he thought of the look on his comrades face when he woke up tied to a tree. Boy if looks could kill the shark like man was sure he would die on the spot from the evil glare Deidara had giving him.**

**Kisame was woken from his revelry when he heard a woman's scream coming from deeper in the woods he was in. Pushing chakra to his feet the shark like man quickly made his way towards the noise.**

**Upon reaching the sight the scream originated Kisame's eyes narrowed with disgust. In a small clearing was a tall bald medium build snake like man with long claws was holding a petite young brown haired woman to a tree biting her neck as he thrust hard inside her. Taking this as his best opportunity to capture the man Kisame slowly and silently came up behind the man.**

**One swift movement of Samehada sent the snake man crashing to the floor unconscious and drained of chakra. The young woman before him had a terrified look on her face as she watched the shark like man pick up the snake and drape him across his broad shoulders.**

"**You should get out of here, clean yourself up and tell no one of what happened"**

**His husky voice startled the young woman as she continued to stare at him wide eyed with fright. Viewing that it was best to listen to him she stood on shaky legs turned and ran quickly towards her home.**

**With Akatsuki's mission accomplished Kisame turned also to retrieve the others and make way back to the base.**

**Akatsuki headquarters ( this is sakura's Akatsuki which in my story is located on the south side of mist )**

**Sakura was panting hard while crouched down in fighting stance. The pink haird kunoichi and her leader had been training almost nonstop since the others left to find Sakiro. Sea foam eyes watched in fascination as the man before did a few hand seal signaling that his secret weapon was about to be unleashed.**

"**kinshen gota no jutsu" and with that Madara turned completely invisible. No matter how many times she had seen him do it the jutsu still amazed her. Sakura closed her eyes tightly not moving only listening to the sounds around her. Her ears picked up on the sound of loose stones shifting across the stone floor.**

**Quick as lightning her foot shot out to the left connecting straight on her leaders knee causing him to hit the floor roughly and undoing the jutsu. Sakura towered over the man with a satisfied smirk on her face which made Madara chuckle a little.**

" **I think that you are ready"**

**The docks of mist**

**A man with long flowing raven hair and crimson eyes stared at a boat and the large island country of steal that lay before him. Today was the day he would join the enemy and makes those that hurt him most pay.**

**Xxxxx next chap big show down between sakura and sakiro**


	9. Chapter 9

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Ok its here the big show down between sakura and snake boy. Thanx to all who have stuck with me so far I love you guys . well on to the show

Chapter 9: Sakura the jinchuriki

Amber eyes slowly opened to see the sight around them. Sakiro was in cell with no windows and black stone walls the only light came from a lone candle sitting on a table. His head was killing him and he could only vaguely remember what happened to him. Sakiro was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of a smooth voice coming from somewhere in the room.

"I see you are finally awake …answer me do you have any chakra left"

The snake man looked around to find a tall figure of a spikey haired man standing in the shadows. He didn't recognize the man so he didn't know just what he was up against , but judging from the chakra waves the man sent he was no one to take lightly.

" Yes ..why to honorable to fight me when im weak."Sakiro said as a wide smirk played on his lips.

A soft chuckle eminated from the mysterious man before he spoke. " Good you will need all you have ..for you will face a much stronger opponent" with that the Akatsuki leader grabbed the man by the chakra strings that bound him in shackles and silently led him to the place of his dimisse.

Akatsuki fighting arena

A huge 50 foot stone statue stood in front of the arena with gigantic outstretched hands. On each fingertip of the hands stood each Akatsuki member all with one thing on their mind. 'why the hell are we here'. The leader had only told them to report he did not say why or what for, but they were about to get their answer.

Madara Akatsuki leader led the snake like man to the large stone arena that lay in front of his comrades perch on the statues hands. With one wide grin on his face he looked up at Sakura and nodded to signal for her that is was time to start.

The pink haired woman slowly took of her hat and undid her cloak letting it float to the floor leaving her in only her tight mesh shirt , her long black skirt with red clouds that had long slits on both sides to reach her thigh, and her tight black shorts she wore underneath. A strong hand gripped her shoulder tightly. Sakuras head cocked to the side to look into two sharingan eyes.

"What do you think your doing" The uciha asked in his cool demeaner. Even though he felt she betrayed him did not mean he wanted to watch her die unless he was the one to do it. Sea foam eyes narrowed dangerously and she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No one will interfere" with that she disappeared into a strong gust of wind.

Sakiro's eyes widened at the woman that now stood infront of him. This was the girl he had taken captive not to long ago. He only though her to be one of their whores not an actual member oh how stupid he was, but still she was only woman he could take her easily.

" I see you want revenge for what I took from you" sakiro said with a small chuckle.it surprised him when she made an evil smirk and lunged at him with a kunai in her hand.

"Shut up and fall to your death" she snarled as she turned into a whirlwind of Sakura petals. The snake man didn't even have time to register that she was gone before a well aimed kick hit him in the spine and sending him crashing into a wall. On shaky legs the snake like man shook the dust from him self and stood wiping the blood from his mouth . He had no time to finish before another whirlwind of sakura petals flashed in front him.

Several kicks and punches to the abdomen sent the man back on his knees coughing coughing up more blood. Sakiro had to do something quickly or this woman was going to kill him for sure.He should have never underestimated her power and he would not do it again. Taking a lil blood from his mouth the snake like man did a few hands seals then lay his palm against the floor.

" Summoning jutsu" he yelled as a loud poof was heard. The arena surrounded in smoke and when it cleared all eyes widened at the huge 30 foot snake that towered infornt of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for that guys but the chapter was to long so I have to continue the battle next time. Please don't kill me. Doges thrown garbage and hides in the corner damn it I said sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Im so glad im a stay at home mom because I get to get out all my good idea's while they are fresh. ( I knew you guys were wondering why I update so fast and just so you know im 25)but n e way here is the conclusion of sakura's match trust me it is worth the wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every Akatsuki member stared wide eyes and in disbelief at the 30 foot snake that towered over the arena which was just a wide concrete slab with high black stone walls . Sakiro had a wide grin on his face as he lept on the back of the snake.

" It such a waist that some one as beautiful as you should wind up food for my pet"

That was it the last straw Deidara was thoroughly pissed quickly discarding his cloak he was about to jump when a hand was pushed in front of him holding him back .One lone blue eye turned to look at the puppet master Sasori who had a smirk on his face.

"You should not underestimate our cherry blossom … she can handle it." That's when a loud crash was heard all eyes turned to see the giant snake lung at the pink haired kunoichi . Sakura jumped out of the way and ran along side the wall dogging every strike of his massive head . Finally she pushed chakra to her feet lept off the wall did a back flip and stuck two kunai into his head right between the eyes. Before her feet could touch the ground she sent a hard kick right to his stomach sending him into a wall.

" WEAK" was all the woman said as she stared down at the dead snake and unconscious man.

Hidan and The leader lept down into the arena. Hidan stood by Sakiro and Madara had stood at least 20 feet in front of her.

"Ready"was all the leader said as he gazed at her with his piercing eyes. Sakura only nodded to let him know she was ready.

At this point it had finally dawned on the other Akatsuki members what was about to happen. Deidara knew exactly what was happening this what The leader and Hidan had done to him when he had the shukaku sealed inside of him. He knew full well that there would be a lot of pain. He closed his eyes tightly he could not bring himself to watch the woman he loved in such anguish.

Itachi how ever had a wide smirk on his face. Now he would finally have someone who could rival his strength and when the time came that he would make her pay for her betrayal she would need all she had.

A mighty rumble was heard as Hidan had extracted the snake bijuu form Sakiro killing him instantly. A huge surge of power was felt as all eyes layed on the soul of an eight headed snake that let out a great roar. The leader knew he had no time to waist in sealing it. Quickly making some hand seals he called his jutsu and summoned the same beast the fourth hokage did when he tried to seal Orochimaru.

The huge hand of the tall creature grabbed the snakes souls and quick as lightning pulled it inside Sakura's body. Her scream echoed through out the entire compound as she rose from the ground and a massive wave of power about knocked everyone off their perch on the statues hands.

" Now that is art …yeah" Deidara said as he stared in amazment at the form of his love floating softly to the floor.

" Yes it was" the puppet master Sasori said equally as amazed. With that Every one jumped down to check on the state of their favorite kunoichi. Itachi was already there holding her bridal style which caused great anger in the blonde, But his anger diminished as he got a beter look at her. Her appearance had changed drastically. Her long pink knee length hair was now pitch black with pastel pink streaks, she had two purple lines on her face and amber eyes. Despite the changes she was still beautiful.

Kisame let out a small chuckle " He didn't even put a scratch on her"

"She needs rest I will take her to her room" The raven haired Uchiha said in his usual calm demeanor before he walked silently away from the others. No body even noticed the fist that were clenched at Deidara's side as he watched the man walk away with sakura in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok guys I hope you liked it I have my sons b day party is coming up soon and I gotta go Christmas shoping so I won't update for a while sorry guys. But I love ya man and all your wounderfull reveiews.


	11. Chapter 11

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Im sorry you guys for taking so long to upload my next chap, but my neice just turned 16 and my son turned 2 so I had to do a lot of stuff. So im back now and ready to go again. Now on to the show.

\xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 10 : Itachi's problem

A light breeze crept through the window and crept through the black stone room where Sakura was resting. Sitting in a chair next to the bed a raven haired man with piercing red eyes sat contemplating his life and the changes he was about to endure.

After his ordeal with Deidara the Uchiha couldn't help the rage and feeling of betrayal that washed over him. He was going to make them pay , he was going to make them feel exactly what he felt the day his cherry blossom was stolen from him. So he silently went to charter a boat for the Country of Steal. One day of looking had led him to the Akatsuki base.

Flashback

Sharingan eyes stared at a man in a huge open clearing in the middle of the woods. The mans black cloak with red clouds swayed in the breeze as did his long white hair that was in a high ponytail, his skin was as pale as snow and he had what appeared to be a wide pale green strip that covered his eyes. Itachi also took note of the two kitana's the man had strapped to his back, but the thing that struck him the most was the mans head band that the slashed emblem of the village of snow.

Crimson eyes narrowed for a second when the man disappeared , before he could even move a strong gust of wind blew past him then in a whirl of snow the man appeared at his left side.

" State your business Uchiha"

" Jouso my business is my own… I wish to speak the leader it is of grave importance" Itachi said with a smirk playing on his lips. He had met the man ounce when the meeting was held for peace between their two groups both men had only been teens then , but some faces you can never forget. A soft chuckle eminated from the snow ninja

"He is in his study , but I think he shall be glad to see you Uchiha Itachi". With that the tall pale man passed and motioned for him to fallow. After about five minutes of silently walking through black stone hallway after black stone hallway they stopped in front of a old oak door with an engraving of a wolf and a dragon on the front. They didn't even have to knock before the smooth voice of the leader said "Enter"

Icy silver eyes stared at the raven haired man for a second , then a wide sinister grin spread across the mans face.

" Sit Itachi-san and tell me what brings you here unannounced" That's when Itachi had told him the story of his betrayal and his proposal to join them in the up coming war with his teammates in hopes that he would be able to crush them all . He even went so far as to offer information about their headquarters and all it's strong and weak points.

The leader had accepted him on one condition he at the end of the week was to go with a small group to assonate a Damyo that had owed them money

End flashback xxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on the door woke Itachi from his reverie.

" Itachi-san it's time to eat" came kisame gruff voice from the other side of the door.

Itachi threw one last quick look at Sakura's sleeping form on the bed before he rose pulled on his cloak and went towards the door. He stood at the door for a second then turned slightly and whispered over his shoulder.

" Soon it will only be you and me that's left here… I will be dead before I see another man touch you again"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's a short chapter . and the flash back picks up from one of the earlier chapters where itachi disappeared then was found at the docks staring at a boat. Yes I know the war the war. It will happen with in the next two or three chapters. And for all of those hoping for more fluff with ita/saku or dei/saku it will come as well maybe even a lime or lemon that is up to you. Well gtg my kids call


	12. Chapter 12

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. This chap will be mainly envolving Sasori don't worry it is a big part of the plot.

Chapter 12

The woods out side of akatsuki base

The slight breeze of the autumn wind swayed the black and red cloak of the beloved puppet master Sasori.The tall oak trees leaves where now the color of a warm raging fire ready to explode and where swirling with the wind. The sky was a light shade of blue and grey giving off the effect of an elegantly painting. Sasori had been out enjoying the serene surroundings when he was interrupted by the tall pale white haired man with beautiful icy blue eyes. His head band held the emblem of a snowflake with a slash signaling he was a missing nin , but what caught the puppet masters attention was the black coat with red clouds the man was wearing.

_**Must be an akatasuki from steal I didn't think they would be attacking this soon.**_

That was Sasori last thought before the man did a flurry of hand seals and the next thing he knew the puppet master was met with a barrage of spear shaped ice cycles .

Blood trickled from a deep gash that was placed upon his smooth ivory cheek. Now Sasori was thoroughly pissed his head like his heart where the only things he left of him that was real and not made of wood. No matter he would teach the insolate bastard that stood before him a lesson **_ never will any one scar the last shred of humanity I have left._**

With strikes of fury Sasori lashed at the man repeatedly with the long spear like tail of his outer armor. The tall white haired man in front of him named Jouso Neme dogged each blow with ease then doing some hand seals he prepared to do the same jutsu that had penetrated the puppet masters wooden armor earlier.

" Sunshi notin no jutsu" and with that several dagger like spears made of ice flew through the air each one fast as lightning pierced through the armor once again. Icey blue pale eyes glimmered at the sight of his handy work indeed the snow nin from steals own Akatsuki organization had done a good listening to the uchiha. After he ran into itachi and had led him to their leader it was none to difficult to get the raven haired shinobi to join their cause. **_He was even so kind as to tell us your weaknesses you pathetic fools._**

Sasori was in fighting stance glaring at the snow nin. He would not loose to him even if he did look like a wooden doll pin cushion at the moment. Quickly pulling a scroll from his pocket he undid the seal to summon his favorite puppet the Kazekage with the trait of magnetism.

When the smoke cleared the snow nin eyes widened at the site of the kazekage puppet that stood their like a majestic avenger waiting to take out it's prey.

" Now tell me what orders you were given and I promise I won't have to use my friend heres special ability on you" The puppet master now had an evil smirk on his face as if taunting the man to move.

Jouso had to think about this for a moment **_well the man will be dead soon why not indulge him before I take his last breath._**

" I was sent here mearly as a diversion.. it's seems your beloved Uchiha has business with that blond partner of yours and he can't have you interfering now can he." Jouso deep voice cut through the air like a knife leaving the trace of amusement he held by this lingering in the air. Sasori's eyes widened considerably with the acknowledgment that his friend was in jeopardy .

Itachi's room

The soft snores of two people could be heard echoing off the black stone walls in the Uchihas quarters. Deidara had snuck in after Itachi had left so he could keep an eye on his beloved himself and to also make sure that now he had her he would not lose her back to Itachi.

A tall shadow now loomed over the sleeping figure in the white leather chair next to the bed. A kunai was held sharply to the neck of the blonde as he slumbered peacefully. Red sharingan eyes seemed to dance with satisfaction at seeing blood trickle from the now open wound on the man. Just as he was about to slit the poor mans throat the figure burst in a see of yellow smoke.

"Behind you ..yeah" The husky deep voice whispered right by his face. " Sakura taught me..yeah". Dei could tell what the man was thinking by the flicker of bewilderment that shortly flickered through those red eyes. Itachi just smirked his trade mark smirk and in a flash he was standing by the blond and sending a kick right to his side causing the man to sail into the nearest wall. Dei was sitting on the hard cherry wood floor propped up against the wall panting hard and looking amusedly at the Uchiha. A little chuckle escaped his lips as did some blood. **_So this is how it ends pumbled to death by the Itachi Uchiha . A fitting end indeed._**

Itachi just stood staring at the man with the usual stoic mask on his face. Just then a fist came flying into his back from nowhere it didn't take much for him to catch it as he heard the rustling of covers only a moment before . At first he thought she was just shifting in her sleep but when Dei 's eyes widened he knew she had stealthly crept up on him.

The blonde stood on shaky legs there was no way he was going to let anyone hurt his precious one. Mustering all his strength he ran full steam into the raven haired man and starigt to the closed window.

A loud crash was heard as shards of close flew everywhere slashing everything in there wake. A body lay in crumpled heap on the soft grass outside. Sakura's face paled there on the ground knocked unconscious and bleeding from several deep gashes was Deidara.

She knelt beside him letting her knee length hair cascade around his form like a shield. With trembling hands she checked just to make double sure that he was alive. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes like a fountain as she stared at the broken form of the man she truly loved.**_no not a crush, or simple lust , true love, _**

"I do I truly love you" she chocked out through her anguished sobs as she healed his broken body with her chakra.

A hand shot out and grasped her chin gently forcing her to look in his dazed lone blue.

" I love you my beautiful cherry blossom" after that he slipped off into the realm of unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late up date just had a lot going on . I love your guys reviews and yes I will try to enclude the other members of the Akatsuki as much as possible.keep the beautifull reviews coming and I might be motivated to update faster( hehe don't hurt me)


	13. Chapter 13

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Ooooooooooohhhhhhh who lives in a pineapple under the sea (oops sorry I spaced for a minute there). Throws sponge bob DVD in the closet. "He he what it was all a figment of your imagination. Any way now that ive gotten my mad ness out of the way.( or is it)any way On with the show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13

Akatsuki dinning hall

" Hey pweety lady wanna go to my woom…. i gots lots of gooooood stuff to show ya" Kisame wiggled his eyebrows suggestively will he slurred drunkly at the Akatsuki member sitting in front of him.

Hidan just raised an elegant eyebrow as to question **_what the f&$._**

" I hardly doubt you're my type" Hidan said with amusement lacing his voice.

Sake bottles littered the cherry wood table in the dinning hall. Kisame had decided idiotically so that he was going to have one last night of fun before they were sent to take care of the nuisance in Steal. Somehow even though nobody knows how he had managed to drag the remaining members with him for one last hurrah.

Zetsu sat at one end of the table laughing to himself what he found so damn amusing no body knows. Tobi on the other hand was swaying back and forth saying.

" Tobis a good boy… he no drinky …hiccup..much" After a small chuckle and one last sway the masked man fell unsconious on the table.

The large oak doors to the dining hall swung open revealing one very messed up Sasori. Loud laughter erupted from the table as the other Akatsuki members looked at the sight before them.

" You look like somebody put you through a wood chipper Sasori-san" Kisame said while holding his sides from all the laughing.

The puppet master just shot the shark like man one of his infamous death glares. His body did in deed look it had gone through a wood chipper his right arm and leg where nothing more then splinters barely hanging on to his body. After he had released his favorite puppets technique the Satetsu (or iron sand). Sharp iron sand spikes impaled the ground and one of Jouso's legs. That's when it happened a flurry of hand seal and a shout later he was in the jaws of a huge tiger made of ice. Sasori didn't care he had other things to worry about like Dei and Sakura. **_Damn that woman for making me go soft. _**

So thinking quickly he played dead. Well actually he reopened the wound on his face considerably and let the blood drip through the broken cracks of his wooden armor. Believe it or not the snow Nin actually feel for it only saying

" How pathetic and the Uchiha said you would be a challenge" Jouso scoffed and limped away. Sasori was broken from his revelry by a rather loud gruff voice.

" Hey puppet boy you gonna sit down or stare at us all day"

" Where is Deidara I need to speak with him"?

" Probably with Sakura-chan you know how inseparable they are" The shark like man had a huge grin on his face by the time he looked up from his sake cup to gouge Sasori's reaction but the red head was already gone.

" Hey pinochio where did ya go"

Sakura's room

A sea of long midnight black and pastel pink locks flowed off the side of the queen sized bed like a river. One tiny hand was interlocked with one strong one. The two's breaths mixed while she was sleeping peacefully with her face hidden in the crane of his neck.

Sakura had depleated a lot of her chakra reserves healing all the cuts and brocken ribs the blond had sustained during his squirmish with sharringan user. N ow the two were dozing peacefully until a loud knock came at the door.

Slight groans and soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door as Sasori commenced his infernall knocking. Finally but slowly the door opened till amber eyes locked with blue ones.

For a moment the puppet master was shocked aside form the amber eyes and multicolored hair Sakura looked the same as she always had. She must have figured out how Orochimaru hid his jinchuriki features

But that didn't matter at least she was ok. Now what about his partner?

" Where is your boy toy I want to show him the true meaning of art" Sasori said with an amused tone as he leaned on the door frame.

" What the hell would you know about art doll collector ..yeah"

Sasori now had a devilish smirk on his lips from the looks of his comrade the blond appeared to be fine, not a scratch on him except for his bandage ribs which gave away that he may have suffered some broken ribs.

"It seems me and you need to have a talk about or dear Itachi" Deidara's lone blue eye widened considerably.**_how could he have known he was not here when this happened. _**

" I ran into an Akatsuki from steal it seems he was working with the uchiha . He was merely a diversion so I wouldn't interfere with his play time with you." Sasori answered Dei's unspoken question as he turned to leave the door with the other two trailing behind him. This was also the same time that Kisame was chasing tobi throught the halls at full speed for waking up and taking the last bottle of sake. All the trio saw wasa blur of a masked man fallowed by a blue blurr and a high pitched wail of

" TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" All three sweatdropped

" They'll let anyone into Akatsuki theses days ..yeah"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the sillyness of this chapter but I was in a comical mood today. Oh and as for the war and Itachi's part that will come in the next chapter. Gives you guys a big hug and lollipops see told ya I was in a mood today.


	14. Chapter 14

Strength and immortality

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Ok to all you lovely people out there that are actually interested. I need your help desperately right now as you know the big show down is soon to begin.

I have a list of names for the Akatsuki in steal as you know they 'll will be made up characters and I need your help to bring them to life.

So here is your part I give you the list of names and you can help me come up with their special abilities or jutsu's. any idea would be appreciated. I have some already I just need you guys to fill in the gaps.

Akatsuki in steal

Jouso ( snow nin works with ice and snow)

Sakiro ( deceased summons snakes)

Minathaous ( long black hair, silver eyes , has wings, and can summon demons)

Hanami

Hintaro

Demetri

Takashi

Youshinki

Akatsuki steal leader

Ok guys you have the names now all I need is for you to help me fill in the rest. I will check the reviews in a week and see what you guys came up with. ( only if you actually feel like I don't want you to feel like im pushing you into it) gives puppy dog eyes. Ok love you guys And thank you very much for helping me hugs


	15. Chapter 15

Strength and immortality 

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto, ( but if I did Sakura woulda joined Akatsuki after she faced Sasori and she would've took neji with her.)

Any way on with the show

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 infultrate the enemy

Viallage of mist

Ten people dressed in midnight black and crimson cloud cloaks stood looking at what use to be the village of mist. The buildings held in towering inferno's crumbled to the ground as if a mighty foot stomped them down.

" 40 yards fifty or more dead" The kunoichi with pastel pink and onyx tresses said.

" And how is it you know this**" The Uchiha replied in his usual stoic tone**

" **I can smell the blood" using the same stoic tone he did she gave the raven haired man one last look over her shoulder before she solemnly led the way to the supposed carnage. Deidara just chuckled as he passed Itachi to fallow his woman.**

" **It's the snake bijuu heightened her senses … surley you knew that Itachi-san…yeah" **

S**everal minutes later they found themselves gazing upon a very horrific scene. Countless bodies littered the streets some barley recognizable as human from the massive abrasions on their bodies. Crimson eyes spotted a few corpses wrapped in red ribbon from head to toe, _no doubt the work of Hanami_. **

**Itachi had been introduced to the members of Akatsuki in steal when he went to make a deal with their leader. The girl Hanami was short with long lavender hair and eyes to match. The leader deamed it necessary to show the Uchiha their gifts just in case he got the wrong idea. Then he noticed a rather large footprint next to one of buildings,_ Minathaous the winged demon summoner._**

**Minathaous was one of the most fiercesom out of the bunch he could summon two story high demons from his scrolls. The only other significant mark he found was a melted tree, _Demetri the acid spitter from grass_. _Pity I wasn't here to join the fun.. but soon very soon._**

**Itachi was broken from his revelry by the cries of little children.**

" **Please miss don't hurt us" Two little boys sat next to the bodies of their parents cowering in fear of the woman with pink and black hair that was before them. Sakura took of her straw hat and crouched down in front of the small children.**

" **The people that did this did they wear cloaks like these" She said in gentle voice as she pointed at her cloak. One of them nervously shook his head yes before he spoke.**

" **They had been coming to the village harassing the Damyo for money he owed. The lord refused to pay. So they said he would have to watch the viallage burn as punishment. We were the only ones who survived" He said in shaky voice.**

Amber** eyes narrowed into thin slits " They will not do it again". A strong firm hand lay on the kunoichi's shoulder . Sakura turned to look into the piercing eyes of the groups leader.**

"**Let me take them to safety I will meet you at camp tomorrow" The look in her eyes told Madara he had no choice she was leaving with or with out his consent. When he ordered the mission to infultrate and assassinate the other Akatsuki he should have known she would get this way if there was to be casualties. A very rare soft smile appeared on his face _ beautiful and very deadly but still has a soft heart._**

**Itachi moved to fallow the woman caring two small boys in her hands, but he was stopped by The leader who gave him a death glare.**

"**This is something she has to do on her own. It's her responsibility no one elses"**

**Madara knew of Itachi's deceit and would not leave him alone with one of the main targets of his wrath and vengence. To do so would be idiotic. Itachi would kill Sakura and say they were ambushed and he couldn't reach her in time. Mind you he knew she could take care of herself but he was not about to take that chance.**

**Also Sakura had come to take midoriko's ( The woman who appears in a lot of pictures with the leader) place as his second in command and advisor. Plus she was like a little sister to him and every other man in the group to harm her would be to commit suicide.**

**Next village**

**Six hours later Sakura had left the two boys with one of the inn keepers. The older woman had looked shocked beyond belief at the Akatasuki member. The elederly knew of the organization but always believed them to be cold cruel and ruthless caring for no one, so to see one before her asking for a home for two orphans was astonishing , but after she heard the gruesome story of their village she couldn't turn them away.**

"**Tell no one who brought them here " after that Sakura gave the woman some money to help look after the little ones then she nodded her head and left the village silently.**

Akatsuki camp in the border of mist

"What** order did leader give about Itachi..yeah" Dei asked Sasori in a hushed voice**

**The puppet master glanced at the Uchiha out the corner of his eye and scowled.**

" **If he acts or does something suspicious we are to take him out immediately."**

**Sasori could see that mischevious glint in his partners eyes and didn't like it.**

" **Realy then maybe we just have to make sure he does something suspicious…yeah"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thanks a lot to all you guys who reviewed and you great idea's . I did use you guys ideas and they also made me get great ideas for the other members. Well with that done when we actually get to the action I will devot one chapter to each members battles. So in short this story will be a bit longer then I thought .**

p.s sorry for late update but you know how the holidays are.see ya next time


	16. Chapter 16

Strength and immortality 

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto, so guys I've decided im going to update the story every Tuesday from now on. I just don't want you to have to keep checking up to see if it's updated. On with the show

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 the war begins

" We're here" The Madara said in stoic tone as he and the others looked at what was suppose to be a small cottage in the only patch of woods they fount in Steal. All of them could tell it was a strong genjutsu around the place and it was perfect for an organization like them to hide.

It was mid afternoon and the bright orange red of the sun still shone in the sky.

" We will have to camp and wait until tonight before we are able to get any further and go undetected" Sakura was the one to speak this time, but what astonished everyone the most was the fact that her emotionless mask could rival even the great itachi.

Kisame and tobi sat up camp in a small clearing while Sakura and Deidara gathered firewood. The pink and raven-haired beauty bent down to pick up a stray stick when strong firm arms encircled her waist. Sea foam eyes widened at first till she saw a few blond hairs fall around her shoulder for a moment she forgot about everything else in the world as she leaned into his muscled chest. Die's hands found them self twisted in her long soft locks as he pushed them away from her silken skin so his mouth could have better access. She let a breathy moan escape her as he reined soft gentle kisses down neck. Just as she was about to give in completely she felt him smirk against her skin.

Blue eyes stared at the crimson ones of the Uchiha as he watched the two from the shadows. Deidara's smirk turned in to a sinister grin.

" _Finally you will see she is no longer his to own as property, but mine to have, protect, love, and set free from the bondage you placed her in. when tomorrow comes I will be more then glad to exterminate you along with the rest of those traitorous bastards."_

Dei placed one last kiss on her cheek and then stood extended his hand to help Sakura up.

" We should get going before the others start to worry…yeah" but what Sakura did surprised the hell out of him to say the least.

" one thing before we go" sakura said seriously and with that she pulled him down and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Deidara's free hand found its way through her hair and deepened the kiss. Sakura didn't know if they would make it out of the battle tomorrow and she would be damned if she was going to die without having felt him one last time.

When they broke apart one slender hand fisted in Deidara's shirt the other on the hem of his pants. Sea foam eyes full of desire got lost in pale blue.

" Theses come off now" Dei's eyes widened at her boldness but was more then happy to oblige. Clothes were pealed off fast as lightning the two akatsukis bodies were entangled in several hours of passionate love making right there on the forest floor.

It was way past night fall when the two made it back to camp. Itachi sat with his face barely lit by the fire light anger and hatred radiating off of him in silently deadly waves. He knew exactly what those two had been doing not moments ago he could smell the stench of it on them as they passed him by. He was half tempted to rip the blond to shreds right there but knew that could wait for later.

Kisame and the others just watched in mild amusement as the Uchiha sat silently with a very dangerous glint in his sharingan eyes. They wouldn't voice this though all of them knew well enough what his mangekyo would do if he deemed it necessary to use it. No it was best to leave these matters alone for now, but as the shark like man glanced at Sasori he knew he had the same thing in mind if Itachi dared touch the one they had dubbed little sister Deidara would not be the only one he had to worry about.

Day break came swiftly as each member wiped the sleep from their eyes and made way out of their tents each one stood frozen in their tracks. All nine of the steal Akatsuki stood in front of them their midnight black cloaks flowing gently in the mourning breeze.

Itachi noticed even the leader was there as was his this time it was the sharingan user who let a sinister smirk play on his lips. _Finally it begins._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well peeps I know it's a short chapter but I thought I kept you in enough suspense . starting next chap I will dedicate one chapter to each of the members battles.sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot going on and got kinda side tracked. Oh one final thing does anyone know any of kakuzu jutsu.


	17. Chapter 17

Strength and immortality 

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, thanx to you all for your wonderful reviews but im saddened to say im not really satisfied with the story up until now.

It's just not as deep as I would like it to be so be. Expecting more in depth chapters and a revision or two of others. I will keep you updated on it, but now on to the show

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18

Youshinki Sanara stared menacingly at his target it was not a man but some sort of plant like monstrosity. Said monstrosity was glaring at him as if he was about to partake in some cannibalistic ritual. Sounds of metal crashing against metal could be heard in the distance. Obviously the others were already starting their fun.

" You should not loose focus so easily…unless you wish to die quickly and painfully"Zetsu cold raspy voice called from about 10 feet away.

Youshinki was emanating nervous angerfor he was not about to be lunch for some freak psychopath.no he would end this quickly. His hand flew to make seals faster then a lightning strike.

" Karimi son jutsu" He yelled and his form was engulfed in a massive ball of white light, long spikes patruded from the huge light barrier.

Zetsu stood in awe for a moment he had never seen anything like this before and minutely wondered if his life was indeed in jeopardy. Then he felt it a high heat surging through the barrier like the hot intensity of the sun , but Zetsu was not easily defeated. A very evil glint came over the plant like mans eyes as he thought of a strategy to defeat such an obstacle.

Sinking into the earth he slid up behind his opponent. A raspy chuckle left his lips before he himself made some hand seals then slammed his palms against the hard ground.

Chakra from his palms went through the roots under the earth and into two trees that were stationary beside Youshinki. In the moment of a breath they came crashing down upon him.

Zetsu was horrified to see the glorious oak trees disintegrate into ash against the barrier, for an instant he imagined what it would be like to be taken over by such a force, his body twisting and writhing in agony before he turned to ash and was lost to the wind.

To lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed his opponent let the barrier fade and was launching a handful of shuriken at his face.

"Shit" Youshinki cursed violently as the shuriken hit a tree branch instead of their intended target.

Thorny vines ripped from the earth lashing at his feet.Youshinki found himself wrapped in a very tight embrace and could feel his bones breaking under the skin. He howled in pain as every bone shattered. He could faintly feel breath on his skin a snarl the last thing he heard before he slipped away into darkness was the tearing of his flesh as he was devoured by the psychopathic fly trap.

As Zetsu finished his meal he could already see the beginnings of chaos. Metal against metal, puppets against monsters, water against ice ,the rest were to far scattered for him to see but he could already smell the blood in the air._ This is going to be a ruff night indeed_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of my loyal reviewers have abandoned me (pouts) you guys were the main thing that kept me diligent about finishing this.(gives puppy dog eyes).

And anyone else going ewwwwwww zetsu's a canibal ( dresses herself as huge carrot then hides). Ok the more you guys review the faster the story gets done. So haha you have to now.


	18. Chapter 18

Strength and immortality 

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.on with the show. All jutsu of the original Akatsuki comes from wikipedia there are a lot of their jutsu that never gets seen or mentioned so I plan to use those instead of the ones you've see a thousand times ex: itachi bunshin daibakuha( shadow clone explosion) technique. So don't think I made this stuff up. Only the ones of steal.

Chapter 18

The smell of blood in the surrounding field filled the silver and onyx eyed money obsessed mans nose. H e could still smell the stench even though half his face was covered and he loved it. From the corner of his eye he spotted Zetsu leaning against a tree obviously he dealt with his prey quickly and was now keeping an eye to see if someone was outnumbered and he had to intervene.

" Perhaps you stall because you know your fate will be dealt to you deadly and swift.. are you afraid of that fate." A gruff voice asked him.

Kakuzu could clearly see this man had seen many battles from the scars that riddled his chiseled face.

" Give me your name kid maybe we can bargain for your fate instead."Kakuzu replied with a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

" Maybe under different circumstances I would be willing to but you see im under orders to annihilate you" Demetri let wide sadistic smirk play on his lips before he looked Kakuzu straight in the eye and got into a fighting stance. "lets get on with this shall we"

Kakuzu spun around quickly discarded his cloak and shirt to expose the three mask patruding from his heavily bandaged back. As Demetri lunged towards his prey he could hear " Raiton:gian" a giant ox mask emerged out of the mans back .It was unlike anything the grass nin had ever seen the thing almost took up the whole clearing. Emerald eyes took in the sight of the magnificent carved object not realizing two lightning bolts just shot out of its mouth, until he felt the heat on his face.

Dogging quickly he did some hand seals of his own and summoned his great acid breath. Releasing it from his throat he watched in satisfaction as the mask began to dissolve into goo.

" Futon:atsugai" this time it was a beautiful bird mask that appeared before the auburn haired man he wasn't fast enough and a huge gust of wind from the things mouth sent him flying through several trees.

A hard right punch to the abdomen almost made Kakuzu stager a bit. **_So he used a clone how interesting.lets see if this one is real shall we._**

Dodging another blow to the abdomen he sent three shuriken blasting towards his target. Which missed and hit a high huge tree branch above Demetri's head.

" Come one your Akatsuki you'll have to do much better then that" The grass nin chuckled sadistically as he spoke.

" I didn't miss" now it was his turn to laugh at the wide eyed expression on his opponents face before the limb came crashing down on his head.

Poof nothing but a pile of cut grass remained in the spot Demetri ounce lay crushed by the mammoth limb. A siring hot pain shot through Kakuzu's body. Looking down he noticed a long purple whip like chakra piercing his chest and sizzling the flesh around the wound.

" I will end this quickly" Kakauzu could feel his warm breath on his cheek as the grass nin spoke.The fear that he could soon die engulfed the Akatsuki member as he stared at the gaping hole in his chest. Blood started to flow like a river and the world became fuzzy. A wide smirk played on Kakuzu's lips as he thought **_Damn I didn't even get to beat any money out of this kid.a slight chuckle then maybe in the afterlife kid maybe in the afterlife eh._**

A shaky hand grabbed a hold of the grass nin arm firmly as he finished some hand seals.

" katon:zukokku ( fire release head intense pain)"

No matter how hard Demetri struggled he couldn,t break free of Kakuzu's iron grip. He let out a snarl just when he noticed the now huge lion mask hovering in front of him and the other Akatsuki member.

There was no time to blink or move as a massive ball of fire came hurtiling at the two. Screams of anguish and pain resonated through the forest. Two bodies engulfed in flames were now nothing more then piles of ash blowing in the wind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Countess licia: thanx for all of the confidence you gave me through all your reviews. I appreciate it a lot.

Deathica 666: you will see your idea come into play at the final battle with the leader. So big props to you for the great idea. And if I had a cannibal friend I would lock him in my basement

Cheapy corp: another one with many great ideas for the guys from steal. I have used some of them but you won't see those till later.but still I have you and many others to thank for how good this story will eventually turn out so big props as well.

To gelayel, animefreakazoid 101,psalm of summer, silvercrimsonshadow ,sess lovr , and unhappy-peach thanx to you without your encouragement I wouldn.t have gotten this far.

Lastly shinimegami-of-akatsuki: lmao I think Zetsu is still full from Youshinki so if you run quickly you might make it. Lol

Remember updates every Tuesday see ya


	19. Chapter 19

Strength and immortality 

Disclaimer **: I don't own naruto. Ok im giving you some long deserved Deidara action this chap. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 19**

" **A sound ninja how pleasant tell me how did you cope with the loss of your dear Orochimar-san…yeah" the blond Akatsuki sneered at the tall man in front of him.**

**Takashi yomochi looked unfazed by the comment. His medium length crimson locks half covered the sound emblem gleaming from his forehead protector. His brown eyes narrowed into thin slits at the man before. How dare he associate him with the snake he was so gonna wipe that smug look off his face. **

" **Shut up boy and fight me I have no time for your childish games."**

" **No Deidara your opponent will be me"a strong smooth voice called from the shadows of a big oak tree. The figure stepped out into the clearing and promptly dismissed the sound nin with a wave of his hand.**

"**Itachi-san finally we can resolve some unfinished issues ..yeah" every since sakura first arrived with itachi and Kisame dei knew she was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Even though she was being held captive at first she was always respectful and polite to everyone in the organization. He only got to know her when itachi was sent on a mission to grass he had the responsibility to watch her while the Uchiha was absent. Every since then everytime they were together they were practically inseperable and talked till the endless mourn about anything and everything.**

**That was until Itachi took a licking to the kunoichi . After that he saw her less and less and when he did see her she was always distracted and quite. He thought he had lost her when he found what he thought was love bites on her neck , he later found out his suspicions were true but those weren't the only marks the sharingan user marred her with. Deidara could remember it vividly him accidentally walking in on her in the shower to find her body littered with scratches and bruises. Now was his chance to properly thank Itachi for that.**

**Taking some clay from his pouch he quickly molded into the form of a spider.Deidara how ever was not fast enough to see the flash of movement from the raven haired Akatsuki member. A hard punch to the face sent the blond flying across the open field they were in.**

**For the first time in his life Itachi let a satisfied look spred across his face, but it didn't last long . His eye sight started to get fuzzy and he felt light headed. With narrowed eyes he looked upon his companion._ So you used your special poison clay you've been working on all this time how clever of you._ Itachi knew this was something Deidara had been developing for quite sometime it was engenious ounce you thought about it. He would inject the clay in the form of a spider with a certain type of poison capable of sending even an elephant into an inebriated state. then when the opponent got close he would act as if he was merely throwing a punch when in fact he was planting the spider on the neck. One bite and you fall like a ton of bricks.**

**He had no choice he had to use the poison extraction technique he learned from Sakura. It was relatively easy and took barley any chakra. Deiara was indeed a fool.**

**Now it was Dei's turn took look satisfied as he watched the Uchiha use the poison extraction jutsu._ But what you don't know about this particular poison is it is effective because it burns up the victims chakra at an excelerated rate, and you said I was the useless one out of the bunch, now who is the foolish one._**

**A light chuckle escaped the clay users lips as he wiped a little blood from his mouth.**

"**Come now itachi-san you didn't think me that weak did you..yeah"**

**In a flash Itachi appeared behind him breathing hard down his neck.**

"**I will still teach you not to touch what does not belong to you."**

**A kunai tip embed in his throat let him no there was no more time for witty banter this was now very serious. Oh Itachi was so going to enjoy the look on the blonds face when he used one of his own style of jutsu to destroy him. **

" **Bunshin daibakuha" Deidara gulped hard as he heard those words he had only heard of Itachi using this jutsu twice. It was his special shadow clone explosion technique he had only a matter of moments before he would be nothing more then a pile of flesh laying in a heap on the ground , but if that's how he wanted to play then Dei would play as well.**

**There were hand seals faster then the eye could see and a loud yell of**

"**Jibaku bunshin"**

**To any one elses eye the scene just looked like Itachi was about to deal the killing blow to his captive, but to the two in the fight the thought that a shadow clone explosion and clay clone explosion were about to collide and make the biggest fire works display imaginable.**

**That's when it happened BOOM. Clay and earth flew everywhere as the two forces clashed. The whole 20 mile clearing was now nothing more then a giant crater scared into the earth. All who were battling nearby stood in awe of the after math.**

**Peircing crimson eyes stared at the ruble of what used to be a massive clearing and half of the other Akatsuki base. A small chuckle left his lips before he lept into the trees of the forest. _We will finish this again one day soon foolish boy._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok guys that's it for this chapter. I was planning on ending this here and continuing it in a sequel with a lot more action, a lot more dei/saku and it will get more in depth on orochimarus experiments.So guys send me your reviews and tell me what you think. Oh and if you do wish to finish in sequel I will prob need a beta. Thanx guys for everything. And bye for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Strength and immortality Authors note 

Ok guys it has been decided im going to finish this here and start a continuation in a sequel.

It is called scroll for the immortals

The first chap is already completed and I should have it out on Tuesday updates every Tuesday after.i promise this time more dei/saku, more action from the guys in steal, and orochimaru's experiments will actually come into play.

I also plan to make this one go a little more in depth on all the characters too. So in short it will be way better then the first arc. Ok guys see ya tuesday and hope you enjoy.


End file.
